If loving you is wrong
by Errol's Feather
Summary: If loving you is wrong I don't ever want to be right again.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it****

**_If loving you is wrong…_********_Als van jou houden verkeerd is_**

Chapter 1.

Calleigh moaned out gently caressing herself closing her eyes picturing not being alone before stopping panting wishing there was someone else with her.

Slowly calming herself down she got out of bed and headed over to the closet looking at the content groaning, she was feed up with its content and wanted something new. She wanted change, something that wasn't her perhaps.

She slowly browsed through the content and ended up with a couple of jeans and a white T-shirt with the peace symbol on the front, she couldn't even remember where she had gotten it.

She found a black belt that fitted the jeans and a pair of sneakers before putting on her holster and gun before putting her hair in a pony tail and heading to work.

"Calleigh is that you?" she heard a familiar voice ask and turned to see Julia, that was dressed in one of her usual black dresses.

"Yes," was her answer.

"Why the sudden change in wardrobe?" the older woman asked.

"I was bored and I needed a change," she answered.

Julia nodded and said, "I better get going, I just needed to discuss something with Horatio."

The younger blonde nodded, and she never knew what exactly made her do it, but as she walked away she whistled after her, Julia of course turned raising her brows.

Calleigh's face went red and she looked down in the ground while the older blonde just shook her head and walked away again.

"Why did you do that?" she heard Natalia ask behind her.

"I, I dunno," Calleigh stuttered.

"New look?" she asked.

"Uh-huh, like it," she said looking at the brunette.

"Not too bad, but I need to go, see you later," she said heading for one of the Hummer's.

* * *

Calleigh was sitting in firearms rubbing her temple looking really trouble when Horatio came inside asking, "Are you OK?"

"Mhm, why," she asked not looking up.

"You've just seemed a bit troubled lately," he said.

"I'm fine," she said writing down something on a piece of paper.

"Hmmmm," he said looking over her shoulder reading the Spanish words she had jotted down which said, "Estólido Julia, te odio" (Stupid Julia I hate you.)

"What did she do?" he asked a bit confused.

"Nothing," she answered quietly not looking up at him.

"Then why are you upset with her?" he asked confused.

"Because she is messing everything up," she said, but she was thinking 'she's messing me all up.'

"Hmmmm," he said thoughtfully as he again left her shaking his head a little on the way out.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Julia and Calleigh didn't meet again before a couple of weeks later and then it was also a bit random as they didn't exactly run in the same circles.

It was a bad day for Calleigh as she had messed up on court and that wasn't like her and now she was on her way home, she just had to stop by the marked first.

She sighed taking a shopping cart and started to fill it up with what she needed. She was reaching for something a little too high ending up knocking down the whole shelf and cursing in annoyance as she now was covered with cereal.

"Another new look?" she heard a familiar voice ask and turned to see Julia grinning at her.

"Oh haven't you heard cereal is the hottest new thing," she said and rolled her eyes trying to brush it off.

"Bad day?" the older blonde asked looking at her with her head tilted a bit.

"Very and this didn't exactly make it better," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"That I can imagine," she said helping her cleaning a bit of the mess up as a clerk came to take care off the rest.

"So how are you?" Calleigh asked polite.

"Busy, a lot to do at work," she answered.

"Know what that is like," said Calleigh with a sigh.

Julia nodded putting a box of rice in her cart asking, "So except from the cereal, what else went wrong today?"

"I was in court and it didn't go very well," said Calleigh honest.

"Why not, I would have though you knew your things," said Julia a tad surprised.

"Normally yes, but in this case my mind was elsewhere," she said honest meeting the unusual eyes of the other woman that looked back into her emerald green.

"Really, I never would have though you would mix job with personal," said Julia.

"Well that was one of the reasons I broke it up with Eric and even if I am professional my thoughts do at times inflict my work," she answered.

"So I can assume it's not Eric we are talking about," said Julia.

"No, he was too hot heated for me, I needed someone I don't know really," she said.

"If you ask me he seems too nice for you after what I have seen, I would think you might prefer someone more on the bad side, someone that sees who you are in every way, someone that makes your heart race faster," said Julia, the two women were now looking more intensely at each other.

"Yeeees," Calleigh let out without thinking which made Julia smile.

"Uhm sorry," the young blonde said looking down into the ground feeling she was blushing.

"It's OK," said Julia and gently stroke her cheek, Calleigh naturally leaned towards the hand, slowly closing her eyes.

Julia let her fingers softly caress Calleigh's soft skin as she let her hand rest against her cheek. The younger blonde let out some small sounds by this being done as she had never before felt anything like it before.

Julia thought a second before she bent over to kiss Calleigh's red lips that were very tempting at the moment. Calleigh opened her eyes, backed away and looked at her in shock, but she didn't say anything. The reason was probably that she had no idea on what to say.

She just looked at her with wondering eyes, before gently letting her hand caress her cheek with a little smile and giving her a swift kiss before whispering, "I'll call you later."

"But you don't have my number," Julia pointed out.

"I'm a CSI, fining stuff is what I do," said Calleigh with a giggle before heading for the counter to pay while Julia just shook her head.

* * *

That night when Calleigh came home she had managed to track down Julia's number which wasn't all that hard as even if she wasn't listed all she had to do was to track down Kyle and there she was.

It was then Calleigh happened to remember that she had a son. A son and what did she really plan to do with Julia in the first place, be friends with her, date her, what?

The young blonde was confused as she dialled the number hearing Julia confused in the other end say, "Julia Eberly Winston, hallo."

Calleigh didn't respond at first so Julia said, "Is there anyone there?"

"Oh, sorry, it's Calleigh," she answered.

"And you have tendency not to introduce yourself when you call someone," said Julia a bit amused.

"I was just thinking and I didn't realize you had picked up," she said honest.

"About?" Julia asked.

"You know, I shouldn't have called," she said and was about to hang up when Julia said, "It's OK."

"So how are you?" Calleigh asked polite.

"I'm OK, you?" she asked back.

"I'm good, I just came home from work," she said.

"I guessed as much, so what do you do to relax?" Julia asked.

"Read, firearms training, running, watch TV or pay bills," said Calleigh honest with a groan

turning on her laptop to do just that.

"Ah yes, bills are always such fun," Julia agreed with a slight laugh.

"Sometimes I wish that…." Calleigh stopped.

"Yes…" Julia wanted to know.

"It would be nice to be two to deal with it all," said Calleigh for the first time wondering if it had been the right decision to break it off with Eric.

"He wasn't right for you," said Julia as if she had read her mind.

"Perhaps, but at least then I wouldn't have to be alone," she said.

"You can always come over," Julia suggested.

"I dunno, I am a bit tired," said Calleigh trying to avoid the truth.

"I understand," said Julia with a sigh in the other end and hung up on her before Calleigh could say anything else.

* * *

It wasn't before midnight that Calleigh had managed to figure our how much she did in fact needed Julia's company and drove over. The house was of course dark, but the young blonde still knew she had to talk to her so she sighed heavily, walked up and rang the bell.

A moment later Julia appeared in the doorway, she looked at tad annoyed and tired and said, "Yes."

"I need to talk to you," said Calleigh looking at her.

"About?" she answered a tad annoyed.

Calleigh didn't know why or maybe she did, she just bent a little forward and pressed her lips hardly against Julia's. Julia got a little caught of guard and didn't exactly know how to respond other than to let the door slide open so she could wrap her arms around the other woman to pull her closer.

The younger woman managed to get them both inside and close the door still kissing, pushing her against the wall. Julia broke free for a moment, panting, managing to get out, "Bedroom."

"Yeeees," Calleigh panted as Julia led them in that direction still panting.

* * *

It was hours later that they laid in afterglow facing each other, holding each others hands, gently giving each other little kisses now and again.

"I think I love you even if I'm not supposed to," said the young blonde.

"Not supposed to?" the older blonde questioned.

"I was thought that loving a woman is wrong and dirty, yet I have never felt anything like this before, it's new, I mean the last couple of weeks I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, I've longed for you like I never longed for anyone before," Calleigh explained.

"I love you too and I too have been thinking about you, I mean you're just so sexy and beautiful and cute all at once, seeing you in that jeans and T-shirt a couple of weeks back did something for me," she said kissing Calleigh a little again.

"So we are in love, what do you think the others will say?" said Calleigh.

"I don't know and I don't particularly care," said Julia with a yawn.

"Julia needs her sleep or she will be cranky in the morning," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"You have no idea, but you need to sleep as well," said Julia wondering how Calleigh knew that.

"Only if you hold me really close," said Calleigh and yawned as well, it had to be contagious as suddenly she felt more tired than ever before.

Julia snuggled closer and let Calleigh burry her self in her slowly drifting of.

* * *

It was a few days later that Calleigh were on the range firing a gun when she felt a couple off arms wrap around her waist and a voice whisper, "Why did you leave before I woke up?"

"Because I didn't want to wake you when you look so beautiful sleeping," Calleigh answered as she turned to find Julia's lips to kiss her.

"You're forgiven, it's just I wanted to take you out for breakfast," said Julia.

"You can take me out for lunch instead, I'm almost done," said Calleigh.

"That I can, you look very sexy with that gun by the way," said Julia purring a little into her ear before settling on Calleigh's desk as Calleigh went to pick up a bullet when they suddenly heard Eric say, "Calleigh have you… Julia what are you doing here?"

"Social call," Julia answered.

"You being social," he said rolling his eyes.

"What did you want?" Calleigh asked.

"That profile and info on Ron Saris?" he asked.

"Ron is back?" Julia asked a bit surprised.

Calleigh browsed through her papers before handing some to Eric, but unlucky for her the note she had written in Spanish a couple of weeks prior were on them as she had been working that back then. Eric took it of and said, "And this, love letter."

"Give it here," she said annoyed knowing what it was.

"What's that?" asked Julia looking at them.

"Nothing," Calleigh said giving her a quick look, before returning to Eric gesturing for him to give it to her with a warning look.

He looked back and said, "Since when did you start writing letters in Spanish anyways," before handing it to her before leaving.

"Calleigh," Julia asked looking at her as she catch a glimpse of her name on the note.

"It's nothing I promise," she said closing her hand around it.

"If it's nothing, it's no harm in letting me see it," said Julia calmly.

Calleigh had no choice but to hand it over, hoping that she like Eric couldn't read Spanish,

but the bad luck for her was that she could. The blonde looked at the note once more, then, Calleigh before saying, "You used me thinking I was still in contact with Ron."

"Of course not, this was written over two weeks back, I was frustrated and annoyed and I didn't know what to feel and I know you don't have contact with him, I have him tailed or rather Horatio does," she answered.

"And you weren't going to tell me he was back?" she asked.

"No, because I imagined he would be locked up and out of the way so it would be no need to, please, please don't be mad," her voice was shivering now.

"I need to think," the older woman and headed towards the door with the younger one following her saying, "Julia, please, I only did what I thought was best."

"Well that is clear, but what if he had gotten to me," she said.

"OK, so I might have misjudged, but for the record now I can protect you if he even tried," she whispered into her ear.

"Hmmmm, so shall we go out for lunch because I am really hungry," said Julia and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Mhm, come on beautiful," said Calleigh and took her hand and dragged her towards the exit.

* * *

A few weeks later a very frustrated Calleigh dropped down on Julia's couch, the last few days she had taken all kinds of heat because off the two of them at work and a little from Kyle, the only one leaving the matter be was in fact Horatio.

"What is wrong?" Julia asked concerned about her frustrated lover.

"Everyone tells me I'm crazy and wrong to be with you," she answered.

"And how do you feel," said Julia gently stroking her cheek.

"I dunno, I mean all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you, have children with you and…." Calleigh stopped when Julia interrupted, "Children."

"Not at once, but some day in the future, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, I mean we got Kyle and I really like him, when he's not being difficult that is," she said with a sigh.

Julia said and said, "I Guess we can have some more as long as it's not too many and they are all as cute as you."

"Awwww, you say the sweetest things," she said, but Julia could tell there was still something bothering her and she said, "You are thinking that they are right, that being with me is wrong?"

"No, because if loving you is wrong I don't ever want to be right again, what I was thinking about what will Kyle say to us being as serious as having children so soon, I mean not this soon, but still, maybe we should take it one step at the time as I do not want to be on his bad side," she said.

"That would be wise yes and I only see right about loving you," said Julia and gently kissed Calleigh wondering how she came to be so lucky as to have found her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It was about five years later and the two blonde's were still happily in love, they had just gotten a young son that they named Kaylin for reasons unknown, they both just found it original and it was Calleigh that had come with it an late night and since they already had a son on the letter K, Julia found it fitting.

The pregnancy however was not easy on the young blonde as she had been almost constantly ill throughout it, so both the doctor, Julia and herself had found it best for her not to have another baby as it could be a great risk for her.

But that only made the little boy more special to them as he was their only one, with his blonde hair and brown eyes, he was young, but had already managed to conquer their hearts.

Calleigh was at the moment a stay at home mum as she couldn't bare the thought of a nanny taking care of him and she found it best to wait a little longer before she brought him along to work. They had both agreed that that was the best solution.

At the moment Calleigh were sleeping in a bean bag chair in the nursery as Julia came upstairs to find the little man twisting impatiently in his crib as he wanted food. Julia quickly found a bottle to him and while feeding her she said, "Isn't your mother just the most beautiful woman in the world, she's the love of my life just like you are and one day she's gonna teach you everything you need to know. That's how smart she is."

Yes Julia loved her Calleigh as Calleigh loved her and not a day went by when that wasn't showed each other and the world. If it was someone that has proven that the so called wrong love was right it was in deed them.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
